Todo cambia
by Petit Nash
Summary: A veces un simple cambio en nuestras vidas cambia todo el rumbo, nuestros caminos... Y no siempre estamos listos para afrontar esos nuevos caminos. Emily tal vez no.
1. Chapter 1

**N.A.** Hola a todos, ¡Estoy de vuelta! Después de una larga ausencia (digamos que algo así como un año sabático) vuelvo a las historias con mucho gusto... Este fic va dedicado a todas esas personas que me han continuado leyendo en mi ausencia, mil gracias, significa mucho para mi, si he vuelto a sido por ustedes. Va especial para: Julia, Cerezo de Luna, mariluna83, SamCR87... y bueno a muchos más, lamento si no los menciono a todos...

Espero que disfruten

 **Un minuto cambia todo.**

Un minuto, sesenta cortos segundos... así de fácil, en tan poco tiempo se cambian las historias, la suma de un minuto a los hecho es lo que toma decisiones, presiona corazones, impulsa a los valientes, una decisión tomada un minuto antes concede segundas oportunidad, da claridad, ayuda, una acción emprendida un minuto antes cambiaba el trafico, las oportunidades, una acción emprendida un minuto antes era la que había salvado la vida de Haley Hotchner.

Un minuto antes habían sacado conclusiones sobre Foyet, un minuto antes habían entrado en su búsqueda y un minuto antes habían ido en busca de Sam, el encargado de la seguridad de Haley y Jack, y de ahí un minuto antes Hotch había ido con él al hospital... De modo que también un minuto antes Hotch estaba en otro auto conduciendo para ir por Foyet... Y ese primer minuto antes desencadenó una suma de varios minutos recuperados, los suficientes como para que Hotch llegará a su antiguo hogar antes de colgar al teléfono y antes del disparo. Apenas un momento antes del disparo fatal.

Durante un momento, nadie esperaba eso, había llegado antes y aún podía ganar esa batalla, aún podía salvar a su familia. Hubo lucha, hubo golpes y si hubo un disparo... La sangre, la rabia, la furia, el miedo, las emociones alrededor nublaban la mente de Hotch, pero pese a todo eso sabía que tenía una misión, que iba a rescatar a Haley y a Jack.

Caída, golpes, sangre... Haley recibió el disparo pero apenas fue una herida rozando su brazo... La pelea de Hotch y Foyet alcanzó un grado épico, rompiendo todo a su paso, haciéndolos sangrar a ambos por cada habitación de la casa, gritar y amenazar al otro también. No había nada comparable a ese nivel de furia. Hotch había llegado antes y no tenía esos minutos extras de rabia, sin embargo al saber que aún podía salvar a ambos, Haley y Jack, no estaba dispuesto a perder, estaba más motivado, tenía más fuerza.

Y esa misma fuerza fue la que lo llevó a matar a Foyet, cada golpe era fuerte, contundente, furioso, cada golpe tenía una razón, no iba a dejar que él destruyera su vida. Golpeó. Luchó. Golpeó, golpeó... hasta matarlo.

El equipo apareció a tiempo para verlo, para ver a Hotch furioso como pocas veces, para ver la destrucción y la sangre, para encontrarse con una asustada Haley en un rincón de una habitación sin saber si llorar o huir. Morgan estuvo para detener a Hotch y poco a poco todos fueron entendiendo todo y haciéndose cargo de la situación

Afuera la ambulancia se llevó a Haley de inmediato mientras dentro de la casa Hotch iba en busca de Jack, el equipo no sabía ni que pensar, estaban consternados. Con su hijo en brazos Hotch salió de la casa, cubierto de sangre y golpes, con la mirada cargada de sentimientos imposibles de nombrar, a salvo pero también terriblemente lastimado. Casi irreconocible, pero seguro al no soltar a su hijo.

-¿Hotch?- Emily se acercó a él- ¿estas bien?... necesitas que te revise un medico-

-Estoy bien, eso puede esperar... Jack me necesita-

-Hotch... sigues sangrando- dijo Emily preocupada- nosotros cuidaremos a Jack, pero por favor ve a que te atiendan, si no quieres al hospital al menos a la ambulancia... por favor-

Hotch miró a Emily un momento confuso, como si no terminará de entender y aceptar sus palabras, luego miró todo a su alrededor, finalmente veía todo lo que se había causado tras esa pelea... Recorrió a todos los ahí presentes con la mirada y regresó de nuevo la vista a Emily.

-¿Dónde esta Haley?- preguntó

-Se la llevaron al hospital hace unos minutos- contestó ella

-Entonces creo que también iré al hospital- dijo él sin explicar más dirigiéndose a la ambulancia y encargando a Jack con JJ en el camino.

Emily miró a Hotch alejarse hasta la ambulancia, miró todo el caos alrededor, recordó el desastre dentro de la casa, la sangre, la mirada de Hotch contra Foyet... el interés en reencontrar a Haley e ir al hospital, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral completa y no pudo evitar temblar. Involuntariamente se tuvo que preguntar ¿ese minuto antes, que había permitido salvar a Haley, qué tanto iba a cambiar su vida? Porque estaba segura de que a partir de ese momento muchas cosas iban a ser diferentes.

... ...


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A.** Hola queridos todos, tuve que desaparecerme por cosas muy complicadas de la vida, pero finalmente he podido volver. Aquí les dejo la continuación de esta historia. Gracias a los que han seguido comentando mis historias y gracias por su paciencia. Abrazos

 **Minutos más tarde**

Emily se había quedado dormida en el sofá mirando como las velas de la cena se iban consumiendo, debía pasar de medianoche cuando el sonido de la puerta la despertó, se sentía confundida y su cuello estaba adolorido debido a la espera. Hotch entró pero apenas y parecía consciente de que pasaba en esa misma habitación, ni siquiera la había mirado aún. Se veía exhausto.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Emily finalmente rompiendo el silencio

-Si...- contestó él con un suspiro cansado- largo día en el hospital-

-No tendrías que pasar todo el día ahí- dijo ella con preocupación

-Tenía que estar ahí- dijo él tajantemente- hasta que Haley este bien debo estar ahí... es lo más importante-

Emily suspiró. Sabía perfectamente que él siempre volvía a ver a Haley, llevaba toda la semana en ello, igual que la semana anterior, incluso había tomado días libres para poder estar de tiempo completo atendiendo a su exesposa, Emily intentaba entenderlo, pero no podía evitar seguir suspirando profundamente y mordiéndose la lengua, era un malestar que había estado creciendo y ella intentaba acallarlo. Pero no era fácil... Ahí estaba ella, otra noche que casi se queda sola, otra noche que terminaban hablando de Haley...

Hotch empezaba a narrarle lo que habían dicho los doctores, los psicólogos, como estaba Haley, repetía cosas que Emily ya había oído antes, que ya había oído tantas veces que ya no creía poder seguir con eso. Él hablaba y ella lo dejaba, porque había prometido apoyarlo, pero era cansado seguir con eso. Estaba muy cansada... de que fuera tan noche y de todo lo que tenía que oír de Haley.

-¿Quieres cenar algo?- interrumpió Emily después de un rato

Hotch la miró durante un segundo como sin entender, se había perdido nuevamente en sus propias palabras y fue como si su mente tardara mucho en llegar a la realidad y a la pregunta de Emily... Miró la mesa y las velas derretidas y se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando... Hundió el rostro entre las manos sintiéndose culpable, había olvidado que había prometido cenar con Emily esa noche

-Lo siento tanto, Em- se disculpó levantando la mirada- perdí la noción del tiempo en el hospital y olvide que teníamos un compromiso-

-No te preocupes Aarón- contestó ella en automático- no hay problema-

Emily lo dijo casi sin pensarlo con tono de "no pasa nada", intentando convencerse de que no pasaba nada, que estaba bien, como si esas cosas pasaran cualquier día, como si cancelar su cita por Haley no fuera importante, como si Aarón Hotchner, su novio, no llevará dos semanas pasando más tiempo con su exesposa que con nadie más... Intentaba quitarle importancia al asunto, ocultándolo en su tono de voz. Si Hotch no hubiera estado tan cansado se habría dado cuenta de inmediato que sus palabras no coincidían con lo que reflejaban sus ojos.

Hotch apenas probó la comida que Emily había preparado para la cita, parecía cada segundo más cansado y ausente, tampoco se dio cuenta de que Emily no comía con él, ni tampoco decía palabra, ella sólo lo miraba y daba sorbos a una copa de vino blanco... Las cosas ya no iban bien. Y ella lo sabía, quería ignorar la voz de su cabeza, se convencía de que sólo estaba un poco celosa, de que Haley no estaba (indirectamente) fastidiando su relación.

-¿Te quedas a dormir?- preguntó Emily y nuevamente parecía que sacaba a Hotch de algún trance

-Mmm... sí, creo que sí... ya es bastante tarde además- contestó él

El resto de la noche transcurrió en silencio. La mente de Hotch seguía con Haley y lo que había pasado en el hospital ese día. Emily lo miraba sin decir nada, había prometido apoyarlo en todo eso, en darle la mano y permanecer ahí con él... incluso se había ofrecido a cuidar a Jack, incluso había fingido entender y no sentirse ofendida cuando Hotch había pasado por alto la sugerencia y había insistido en que el niño estaría bien con la hermana de Haley. Pero estaba cansada... y lo extrañaba. Extrañaba su tiempo con Hotch.

Emily se quedó un rato mirando la noche por su ventana, tratando de reflexionar y convencerse, como cada noche y cada mañana, que todo iría bien, que Haley estaría bien y todo volvería a la normalidad, que Hotch y ella iban a poder estar juntos al fin, cada noche le costaba más trabajo. Cuando entró a su habitación Hotch ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Ella se sentó a su lado en la cama y lo miró, el cansancio ya cobraba efecto en su rostro, incluso dormido se veía abatido, cargaba sobre sus hombros demasiado, una carga que no le correspondía, Emily sabía muy bien eso... Acarició su rostro suavemente, sin dejar de mirarlo. Finalmente le dio un beso en la frente, como si ese cálido gesto pudiera cuidarlo, quería que supiera, ahí en sus sueños, que ella estaba con él, quería grabarle la verdad en el inconsciente

-No puedes seguir así, Aarón- le susurró ella- tú no le hiciste eso, tú no eres culpable de lo que hizo Foyet- volvió a depositar un beso- no puedes seguir cargando con esto... tú ya no le debes nada-

Hotch soltó un suspiro en sueños. Emily deseaba que pudiera oírlo, que se grabará su amor y sus palabras... él no le debía nada a Haley.

Unas horas más tarde, a eso de las cinco de la mañana, cuando se despertó al resentir la ausencia de Hotch a su lado y escuchó como el agente salía por la puerta, entendió que no había escuchado sus palabras y que tal vez pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la escuchara de nuevo. Suspiró profundamente. No pudo dejar de preguntarse si ese minuto que había permitido que Hotch salvará a Haley había cambiado toda su vida. Ya no volvió a dormirse.


	3. Chapter 3

**N.A**. Hola de nuevo. Aquí va la continuación, espero les guste. Muchas gracias a los que han estado leyendo. Abrazos

 **3- Daños**

Cuando Haley finalmente salió del hospital el equipo propuso celebrarlo de algún modo, invitar a Haley a comer o algo así, hacerla sentir segura e incluida, Emily fue la primera en aplaudir la idea de celebrar, pensaba que era raro querer hacer sentir bien a Haley, pero de cierto modo lo veía como un cambio, como un modo de ir volviendo a una normalidad. El equipo ideo todo, convencieron a Hotch, fueron a buscar a Haley... era la idea perfecta para celebrar la vuelta a la normalidad.

Y, sin embargo, no lo fue. No fue perfecto. Desde el minuto uno Emily se dio cuenta de lo mal que iba a salir todo, de lo mal que ya estaba todo. Esa comida era un caos total. Estaba perdida. Haley se veía bien, ojerosa aún, evidentemente desconfiada al inicio, pero se veía bien; él que no se veía para nada bien era Hotch, no sólo porque era obvio que seguía exhausto, sino porque estaba absoluta y totalmente pendiente de cada movimiento de Haley, y si ella quería algo nada más bastaba con señalárselo o sugerirlo y Hotch lo hacía por ella. Emily no daba crédito. Aarón Hotchner ni siquiera la miraba a ella, sólo estaba pendiente de Haley.

La comida le pareció eterna, el equipo tenía historias, anécdotas o preguntas para ir pasando el tiempo tranquilamente, el único momento en que Haley hizo mención a lo que había pasado con Foyet, lo hizo con lágrimas en los ojos y miró a Hotch como si él tuviera culpa en eso y deber de repararlo, y él seguía devotamente a los pies de Haley... Por primera vez Emily supo que lo que estaba sintiendo no eran celos, preocupación o sólo extrañar pasar tiempo con Hotch.

Era miedo. Emily tenía miedo de todo eso, tenía miedo del poder tan gran que ejercía la culpa en la mente de Hotch, tenía miedo de que Haley usaba esa culpa en su favor, tenía miedo de ver como esa exesposa cada vez parecía menos una ex... Emily tragó saliva y trató de controlar lo que estaba sintiendo. Llegar al final de esa comida le costó demasiado, ni siquiera saboreaba lo que comía... Tenía miedo.

-Habrá que repetirlo alguna otra vez- dijo Haley, que parecía francamente contenta al terminar todo eso

-Creo que sería una buena idea- contestó Rossi mientras iban saliendo del restauran- a todos nos ha venido bien este cambio en la rutina-

-Puede ser una cosa de cada mes o algo así- soltó JJ al aire

Y todos reían y seguían con eso. Parecía que la única preocupada era Emily. Incluso llegó a pensar que estaba exagerando, que estaba tan cansada que estaba maximizando las cosas, que era más paranoia que otra cosa... Pero no lo fue. Se fueron despidiendo unos de otros. Emily extendió la mano hacia Hotch, lo tomó del brazo para irse, se acercó a susurrarle al oído "¿vamos a casa?", quería susurrárselo casi seductoramente, pero no llegó a hacerlo...

-Te llevó ¿verdad?- dijo él a Haley soltándose sin darse cuenta de la mano de Emily

-Por supuesto, gracias- contestó Haley tomándose del brazo de Hotch

Emily se quedó de piedra, no podía reaccionar. La mano de Haley estaba cómodamente donde un segundo antes estaba la de Emily, la mano de Haley tomaba el brazo de Hotch, el brazo que Emily debería estar tomando porque Hotch era su novio... Los miró alejarse hacia el auto de Hotch sin mirarla, casi se sintió invisible, para su suerte Morgan la rescató de haberse quedado ahí, tan sola y perdida.

-¿Te llevó, guapa?- le preguntó

-Oh... claro, gracias Derek- contestó ella intentando sonar normal

-Será un placer- dijo él guiándola a su camioneta- y de camino me contarás que pasa-

-No empieces a indagar, Morgan- amenazó ella

Pero evidentemente Morgan sabía que algo pasaba, llevaba toda la comida notando el malestar de Emily y quería entender. Ningún miembro del equipo habría admitido que algo raro sucedía con Hotch, pero más de uno lo había notado... Morgan era uno de ellos. Y teniendo a Emily ahí, sola y confundida, y sabiendo perfectamente de la relación de Hotch y Emily, supo que su deber era intervenir y ayudar a la morena.

Emily no quería hablar de eso, Emily no quería confesar toda esa preocupación, tenía miedo de que si lo ponía en palabras se volvería más real... pero a Morgan no le interesaba en lo más mínimo ese detalle, él quería entender que sucedía, no iba a dejar que su amiga se quedará así de perturbada. Y Emily terminó contándole. Era inevitable... todo eso le estaba haciendo mucho daño, muchísimo. Y Morgan estaba ahí, era un buen amigo y estaba ahí.

¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?- le preguntó al final de su historia

-No tengo idea Derek... no sé si debo hacer algo, o que...- contestó ella dudosa, inquieta, pero tranquila porque tenía con quien hablar de ello- es una locura a lo mejor, podría ser que lo exagero, pero Derek, siento que ya no estoy saliendo con él, después de todo lo que tardaron en estar juntos, después de lo difícil que fue encontrar el modo de llevar una relación... ahora lo estoy perdiendo por su ex –

Que irritante resultaba todo eso. Que cansado. Estaba tan herida. Y tenía miedo, porque estaba dañada de cierto modo, cada día iba perdiendo a Hotch un poco más. Dejó que se le escaparan unas lágrimas y Morgan la abrazó para reconfortarla, la abrazó muy fuerte y entendió que aunque era Haley la que había estado ante Foyet, aunque era Haley la que había estado en el hospital, en ese momento era Emily la que estaba herida, sus heridas eran internas y por eso todos las pasaban por alto, incluyendo al propio Hotch. Y a Morgan le sorprendía, había visto ese romance desde el principio y había visto el amor con que miraba Hotch a Emily, como siempre procuraba estar cerca de ella, como le daba la mano y era obvio que la amaba; Morgan estaba sorprendido.

-Tienes que hablar con él, Emily- dijo Morgan sin dejar de abrazarla- tienes que decirle, que esto te esta lastimando, que entiendes que fue terrible lo que le pasó a Haley y que apoyas que él quiera ayudarle, pero que no puede alejarse así, que no hay razón..-

-Pero Aarón cree que debe estar con ella para compensarle lo que pasó, que Foyet haya hecho esto, él cree que es su culpa- lloriqueó Emily- pero no fue su culpa, él no podía ver venir esto, él no le debe más Derek-

-Lo sé, guapa, y debes decírselo, él debe saber todo eso- continuó el agente- aunque pueda sonar egoísta que le digas que también quieres tu tiempo. Emily tú lo amas, recuérdaselo, que no olvide nunca que lo amas y él a ti, que no puede perder eso porque se siente culpable... inténtalo-

-Pero Derek...-

-Nada de peros, hoy mismo hablarás con él. Tienes todo mi apoyo en esto, no te pongas mal, él lo va a entender-

-Gracias...-

Morgan dejo a Emily en el departamento de Hotch, ella se sentía un poco más confiada así que preparó café para esperar a Hotch, pensó en como manejar esa conversación mientras pasaba el tiempo, suponía que Hotch se quedaría un rato con Jack... tal vez tendría que esperar hasta muy tarde, suponía que no sería un problema que pasará la noche ahí... Estaba nerviosa, aunque ya no tan asustada, Morgan le había infundido valor. Hotch tendría que entender pensó mientras se oscurecía. Hotch la amaba, se convenció mientras volvía a preparar café. Hotch era un buen hombre, se recordó varias veces mientras se distraía con la televisión... Hotch era el amor de su vida...

El amor de su vida... se lo repitió mil veces mirando la hora, Hotch era el amor de su vida, se repitió mientras escuchaba el reloj anunciando la una de la mañana, era el amor de su vida pero no había llegado a dormir. La sola idea de que Hotch hubiera pasado la noche con Haley hizo que se le cayera el mundo.

El daño le pareció más irreparable que nunca. Se acostó sobre el sofá y lloró. Y nunca se sintió tan perdida como esa noche... porque él no iba a llegar, él la estaba olvidando... No podía estar pasando.


	4. Chapter 4

**N.A.** Este capítulo es especial para Sam, para Julia y para Lady Lunera. Espero les guste. Saludos

 **4- Espacio en tu mente**

-¿Emily?-

Ese susurro fue lo que logró despertarla, no sabía bien que pasaba, ni exactamente que hora era, pero el susurro familiar la despertó, y de pronto se encontró con un cansado y despeinado Hotch ante sus ojos, quiso sonreírle, pero estaba aturdida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella

De inmediato le pareció una pregunta estúpida mientras recordaba que estaba en el apartamento de Hotch, que se había quedado dormida en el sofá de Hotch y, para su desgracia, que se había quedado ahí esperando que Hotch regresará a casa y hablará con ella. Intentó incorporarse y se dio cuenta de lo adolorida que se sentía, la cabeza le punzó, le dolía el cuello y sentía todo su cuerpo como un algodón, como un mal algodón de hecho, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca por ello.

-Espero un momento, no te levantes tan bruscamente- dijo Hotch al ver su expresión de dolor

Emily suponía que debía verse terrible, adolorida, despeinada, con pocas horas de sueño, nada demasiado poético para verlo a él; en otros tiempos eso hubiera sido lo de menos, ya estaban demasiado acostumbrados el uno al otro, ya se habían visto en los mejores y los peores momentos y aspectos, pero en este tiempo Emily hubiera deseado verse mejor, más atractiva, de tal modo que Hotch pudiera recordar de qué mujer se había enamorado y pudieran acabar con aquel intrincado lío más rápido.

-Te estaba esperando- dijo ella intentando acomodarse y sentarse- ¿dónde estuviste?-

-Podías esperar en un sitio más cómodo- soltó Hotch- te sentirías mejor ahora, se ve que no ha sido la mejor noche-

-Ni que lo digas... -

-Debo arreglarme- dijo Hotch ante la mirada de incredulidad de Emily- tengo que estar en cuarenta minutos en una junta con Strauss-

Hotch se separó de Emily y fue directo a su habitación. Emily terminó de incorporarse de golpe y tuvo que reprimir un gemido de dolor, valiente idea la suya, haber pasado la noche en el sofá le estaba costando caro. Pero no iba a detenerse por eso, ya estaba ahí, al menos podía intentar conseguir respuestas

-¡Aarón!- lo llamó- ¿dónde estuviste?-

-Con Haley y Jack- contestó él deteniéndose en la puerta del baño

-¿Con Haley y Jack?- repitió ella esperando una mejor explicación

-Haley tiene problemas para pasar la noche y ayer Jack estaba especialmente inquieto, así que pensé que era mejor pasar la noche con ellos para que fuera más sencillo- contestó Hotch antes de entrar velozmente a arreglarse

-¿Aarón?- lo llamó nuevamente Emily, pero sin respuesta

Soltó un suspiró, rodó los ojos y entendió que no podía más que ir tras él y ser directa, no necesitaba más respuestas a medias, más evasivas ni nada de ese estilo, no podía soportar esa idea, tenía que hablar con él. Entró al baño al tiempo que Hotch entraba a la ducha.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo ella

-Ahora no Emily, de verdad debo irme pronto- contestó él

-Esto es importante- insistió ella

-Y esto también, si no llego a esa junta a tiempo Strauss enloquecerá y es lo que menos me hace falta- contestó él en un tono de "no voy a discutirlo"

-Aarón... - insistió Emily inmune a su tono de voz- necesito que me escuches-

-De verdad es terrible momento, Em- contestó él mientras salía de la ducha

Un desnudo y mojado Aarón Hotchner era bastante distractor para Emily, que por un momento se quedo sin saber que decir sólo mirándolo, no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente, le resulto un poco inevitable no pasear la mirada por el cuerpo de Hotch mientras se secaba y olvidarse de lo que estaba diciendo. Emily lo miró un segundo a los ojos y tuvo que refrenar su deseo de lanzarse a sus brazos, besarlo apasionadamente y no dejarlo salir de ahí, pero la mirada de Hotch dejaba claro que no planeaba quedarse a hacerle el amor a Emily, ni tampoco a hablar de nada... así que sólo pasó al lado de ella para vestirse y Emily se quedó quieta y muda sin saber a bien por que.

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de lo idiota que había sido esa reacción y que sólo había un modo de tener esa conversación; se desvistió y duchó, más para despertarse que para otra cosa, a una velocidad express y procedió a vestirse a las carreras, antes de que Hotch pudiera hacer algo, ni siquiera se preocupó por maquillarse, tal vez lo haría después en la oficina, o tal vez se tomaría el día libre de maquillaje, podía darse ese lujo, pero no el lujo de dejar que Hotch se fuera sin ella.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó él al encontrarla intentando sujetarse el cabello junto a la puerta

-Voy contigo- contestó Emily deseando haber quedado presentable

-Es mala idea, debo llegar una hora antes que tú, no tendría sentido- contestó él muy serio asegurándose de no olvidar nada- lo mejor será que te ve allá más tarde-

-Yo creo que no, guapo- contestó Emily quitándole las llaves de su auto- de verdad tengo que hablar contigo-

-Podemos cenar juntos y hablamos entonces- dijo él intentando recuperar sus llaves- porque tengo quince minutos más para llegar-

-Aarón si no llegas a dormir a tu propio departamento, ¿cómo diablos crees que te creo que vas a llegar a una cena?- se quejó Emily

-Venga, Em... no es para tanto- contestó él ya preso de la prisa

-Voy contigo- insistió ella

-No voy a hablar de algo importante mientras voy manejando- aseguró Hotch recuperando sus llaves ya molesto

-No me importa- dijo Emily, casi en un grito, ya desesperada- a estas alturas me conformó con pasar un rato contigo aunque sea en el más absoluto y total silencio... pero estar contigo, sólo eso-

Hotch la miró, no le pasó desapercibido el tono cansado y desesperado en la voz de Emily, no le pasó desapercibido lo triste que se veían sus ojos en ese momento, toda Emily parecía estarle gritando algo aún en silencio... y él de verdad tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, no podía con más, estaba abrumado con todo en su vida, con el trabajo, con Jack, con compensar a Haley, era demasiado, pero no era tan idiota o insensible como para dejar a Emily así, por más que no tuviera cabeza para que ella lo confrontara, no podía hacer eso, hubiera sido demasiado cruel.

-Vale- dijo al fin- pero yo manejo-

Emily le dedico una sonrisa aliviada, eso los hizo sentir mejor a ambos al menos durante un momento. Un ingenuo momento tal vez...

-Pero sin hablar- agregó Hotch mientras salían del departamento

Y Emily se sintió como una niña pequeña regañada, pero sabía que por el momento eso era mejor que nada.


	5. Chapter 5

**5- Y si…**

-¿Y has pensado en darle un ultimátum?- preguntó Morgan, que llevaba varios días meditando el asunto

-¿De verdad, Morgan?- preguntó Emily casi con ironía- lo que quiero es recuperar a mi novio y tú quieres que le de un ultimátum-

-Es una opción para que él sepa que esto va en serio-

-En mi opinión una relación que necesita de un ultimátum es una relación muerta- dijo Emily con tristeza

Morgan y Emily estaban cenando hamburguesas no muy lejos de casa de Emily ya que, por segundo día consecutivo, Hotch había cancelado su cena-plática con Emily en cuanto Haley había llamado porque "necesitaba de su ayuda". Emily ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de argumentar algo. Y esa noche ya estaba enojada, le agradaba tener amigos que le hicieran compañía e intentaran mejor las cosas, pero sentía que estaba llegando a un límite con todo eso.

Pesé a que el día anterior Hotch y Emily habían llegado juntos al trabajo y él incluso había tomado la mano de Emily mientras entraban al trabajo, ella no sentía que la cosa hubiera mejorado, parecía que justo cuando ella estaba dispuesta a dar un paso para acercarse a Hotch, Haley aparecía con otra de sus emergencias y problemas. Y todo se reventaba como una burbuja de jabón.

-¿Y si hablarás con Haley directamente?- propuso cuidadosamente Morgan mientras terminaba su cerveza

Emily sólo soltó un bufido y lo miró con incredulidad.

-Lo digo en serio, Em- continuó el moreno- podrías hablar linda y razonablemente con ella- nueva mirada de incredulidad de Emily- y explicarle que no puede seguir haciendo que Hotch abandone todo por ella cada que truena los dedos, que él es un agente competente que pone en riesgo su carrera cada que abandona todo para ir a su rescate… ¡Van tres casos que no viaja con nosotros!-

-Y ese tiroteo en Memphis sin él…- Emily soltó un suspiro con pesar

La semana después del asunto con Foyet habían sido llamados a un caso en Memphis, habían aparecido cuatro hombres mayores degollados en una semana, todos tirados en basureros, el equipo había ido de inmediato, pero Hotch no había viajado con ellos, aunque les hubiera ayudado mucho para controlar a la policía local. Al final habían terminado con tres jóvenes acorralados, que habían matado a varios hombres con el fin de ocultar el asesinato de tu tío y padre. Y todo había terminado en un estúpido tiroteo sin sentido. A todos ese recuerdo les sentaba fatal. Cuando habían vuelto a Quantico y contado todo eso a Hotch, él pareció por un momento consternado y molesto, pero luego su mente se había ido a otro lado. Y a Emily recordar eso también le sentaba fatal.

-Puedes sugerirle que hable con alguien, algún profesional- siguió divagando Morgan- Hotch es genial, super competente, y seguramente es de ayuda en algún modo, pero lo que necesita Haley es diferente. Y Hotch también-

-Pero Morgan, no hay forma de que le diga a la ex de mi novio que necesita ayuda psicológica sin verme mal por eso, ¿te das cuenta? -

-¿Ella sabe que sales con Hotch?-

Emily se encogió de hombros, no tenía idea. En realidad nunca había pensado en eso, tampoco llevaba demasiado tiempo saliendo con Hotch, nunca habían pensado en la importancia de Haley en su relación, llevaban juntos unos tres meses cuando Foyet se coló en sus vidas, el ataque a Hotch y esconder a Haley, si la exesposa sabía de su relación o no era un misterio total. Y no sabía si eso era importante a la hora de confrontar todo eso.

Terminaron de cenar sus hamburguesas pesando en todas las opciones que podían tener para que Hotch entendiera que la situación se estaba saliendo de control y que la única que realmente lo sufría era Emily. Ninguno quería tener que admitir que, tristemente, la opción más realista era el ultimátum, que esa relación estaba llegando a un límite, que de cierto modo iba acercándose a su fin. A Emily el sólo pensarlo la estremecía.

-¿Qué dices, guapa, vamos a un buen juego de billar?- propuso Morgan para animarla

-No, Derek… en realidad estoy cansada- contestó Emily- creo que iré a casa, me tomaré un larguísimo baño y llamaré a Hotch-

-¿Segura?-

-Si… tendrá que contestar tarde o temprano-

Se despidieron velozmente, no sin cierta preocupación, y cada uno se quedó pensando en lo que podían hacer, Morgan incluso se preguntó si no debía ser él quien hablará con Haley, para quitarle cierta tensión a Emily, pero no sabía si intervenir era buena idea.

Emily por su parte, fue a casa, en el camino llamó a Hotch sin éxito, llegando a su departamento llamó de nuevo, nuevamente sin éxito. Iba a entrar a tomar un baño cuando llamó de nuevo, la esperanza era lo último que iba a perder. Después de unos segundo Hotch contestó

-Aarón-

-¿Emily?.. ¿esta todo bien?- preguntó Hotch con cierto aire preocupado

-Si… si…- de cierto modo Emily quería decir que no, pero se contuvo- sólo quería saber si estabas bien y si nos veíamos un rato-

-Vaya… Ahora estoy ocupado, Emily, Haley está un poco tensa y prometí que le prepararía algo de cenar-

-Vaya… hace tanto que no me preparas algo de cenar a mí- dijo con amargura ella- podemos vernos temprano, podríamos almorzar antes de trabajar-

-De verdad no es buen momento- repitió Hotch- hablamos luego guapa-

-Aaron..- Emily esperó que él no colgara- te amo

-Ciao guapa-

A Emily le quedó un mal sabor de boca con la llamada. La palabra ultimátum volvió a su cabeza, pero intento ignorarla. Y si hablaba con Haley… pero no sabía si era una idea realista. Y si le daba el ultimátum a Hotch… pero sabía que hacerlo era como enterrar su relación. No quería seguir pensando en eso. Volvió a arreglarse, no quería quedarse en casa sola y pensar en todo eso. Volvió a llamar a Morgan.

-¿Todo bien, Em?- contestó él al momento

-¿Todavía está en pie esa invitación al billar?- preguntó Emily

Ambos soltaron un suspiro. Morgan sabía que eso significaba que Hotch no había aparecido. Quería hacer algo por ella, pero no sabía si era correcto intervenir… Al menos podía ayudarla a distraerse.

-Pasó por ti en quinde minutos- dijo Derek Morgan, pero no pudo evitar añadir- Maldición Emily, ¿por qué demonios se te ocurrió dormir con tu jefe?-


	6. Chapter 6

**N.A.** Hola a todos, aquí va la continuación, espero les guste. Nos acercamos ya al final. ¡Abrazos y gracias por sus comentarios!

 **6- Ruido y silencio**

" _En las relaciones humanas la tragedia comienza, no cuando existe un malentendido acerca de las palabras, sino cuando el silencio no se entiende" Henry David Thoreau_

Emily tenía una fea sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo, como si una bacteria se hubiera colado a su torrente sanguíneo y diera vueltas por todo su cuerpo con cada latir de su corazón. Sístole. Diástole. Sístole. Diástole. Y todo en ella se llenaba de algo raro, de algo que no le gustaba realmente, sentía que era como un virus esparciéndose en su sistema, infectándola, quemando todo lo normal, especialmente sus ideas. Casi escuchaba como se repartía por su cuerpo con cada latido. Llevaba toda la semana distrayéndose en muchas cosas, especialmente con Morgan, pero mientras más dejaba pasar el tiempo esa sensación, en lugar de acallarse con las distracciones, iba apoderándose de su mente.

Emily sentía que estaba llena de ruido por dentro, llena de las palabras ocasionales, pero casi hirientes de Hotch; de los consejos de Morgan; de los miles de recuerdos que tenía tanto de Hotch como de Haley, y finalmente con las propias voces de su cabeza. Y como aún no había tomado una decisión, ni había podido hablar con Hotch de todo eso, no hacía más que atragantarse lo que quería decir… y Emily estaba llena de palabras y de ruido por dentro.

Tenían un caso en la propia Virginia, tres secuestros de menores, chicas de 14 desaparecidas en la misma zona en la misma mañana; el equipo sabía que tenían el tiempo medido, así que actuaban casi sincronizados, sin pensar en cualquier cosa que tuvieran en la vida, Emily desconecto su mente de todo el lío con Hotch y por primera vez pudo concentrarse en algo. Pasó, junto con Rossi, casi toda la mañana entrevistando a los padres y amigos de las chicas desaparecidas. La tensión casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-¿Crees que este sujeto que mencionaron sea importante?- le preguntó Rossi a Emily mientras volvían a la UAC

-No lo sé…- dijo Emily meditándolo- en realidad cuando interrogamos a adolescentes siempre tengo la duda de que tanto está en su mente-

-¿Dudas de esos chicos con los que hablamos?-

Emily se quedó meditándolo. Amigos de dos de las tres chicas aseguraban más de una vez haberse topado con un sujeto inusual cerca del colegio o del centro comercial que frecuentaban, pero ninguno pudo asegurar su apariencia, era lo que hacía a Emily dudar, tal vez era un poco de verdad y un poco de imaginación. No podía estar segura, y con 3 chicas desaparecidas por casi 9 horas no podía darse el lujo de seguir pistas inseguras.

-Yo también tuve su edad y quise darle importancia de más a algo por no quedarme sin decir nada- contestó Emily al fin

-Pues por ahora es mejor que no tener nada- comentó Rossi- es mejor que tener algo de donde partir… llamaré a Hotch y le diré que vamos para allá-

Emily se encogió de hombros y se quedó en silencio mientras Rossi hablaba con Hotch, le gustaba poder centrarse en el caso, estar preocupada por esos detalles de la investigación, de los interrogatorios, le gustaba poder centrar su energía en eso; por supuesto no le gustaba pensar en el destino que podían correr esas chicas desaparecidas, pero sentía que era útil, que algo podía salir bien. Cuando Rossi terminó su llamada miró a Emily de reojo.

-Te ves diferente hoy- le comentó después de un rato de silencio

-¿Diferente?- Emily se sorprendió- ¿te refieres a increíblemente preocupada por encontrar a estas chicas?-

-No… sé que esto nos tiene preocupados a todos, pero no me refiero a eso- le contestó Rossi, que aprovechó un semáforo en rojo para mirarla fijamente- te veo más tranquila-

Emily enrojeció, como si se sintiera descubierta en alguna falta, se quedó un momento muda, sopesando las palabras de David Rossi, el único que aún se atrevía a intentar perfilarla; si le había dicho que la veía más tranquila era porque, probablemente, en medio de todo el caos del caso, también había descubierto que Emily se veía más centrada, si se había atrevido a mencionarlo era porque si resultaba evidente.

-No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que estas estresada- continuó Rossi- aunque intentas centrarte en el trabajo o hace mil actividades con Morgan, es obvio que algo no marcha bien y estas preocupada. También es obvio que Hotch y tú casi ni interactúan, no he querido entrometerme, pero ya empieza a ser muy obvio-

-¿Podemos centrarnos en el caso, Dave?- lo cortó Emily- me sentiría mejor si pudiéramos sólo seguir trabajando-

-Em…-

-De verdad, me siento mejor cuando tengo la mente sólo en esto y no en lo que está pasando-

-Lo entiendo- continuó Rossi sin apartar la vista del camino- pero no puedes ocultar todo lo que sientes bajo el trabajo, no puedes esconder tus sentimientos bajo siete llaves en espera de que con eso se acabe todo en lugar de hablar-

-Quisiera que por lo menos me hablará, Dave- dijo Emily mientras revisaba un mensaje que acababa de llegar- García nos envía unas ubicaciones que podrían ser importantes, de sitios donde las chicas estuvieron apenas hace un par de días, no están muy lejos-

-Vale, dime a donde vamos- continuó Rossi- yo creo Emily que lo peor es que quizá ninguno de ustedes está pensando en lo que no están diciendo- Emily alzó una ceja sin entender, incrédula- el silencio entre ustedes está diciendo muchas cosas, tú intentas romperlo, pero sólo lo intentas, no vas directo al punto… tú silencio también dice mucho-

A Emily esa sensación volvió a correrle por el cuerpo, todo estaba ahí de nuevo, porque Rossi lo había removido mientras ella le daba indicaciones para llegar a un sitio, todo estaba inundándola. Sístole. Diástole. Sístole. Diástole… Pero él tenía razón, el silencio decía cosas más importantes que las palabras, el silencio de Hotch le mostraba que estaba evitando la confrontación, qué él sabía que Emily quería decir algo importante, que las cosas estaban mal, pero se negaba a confrontarla. Y su propio silencio. Suspiró profundamente mientras llegaban a su destino. Un parque con unos juegos infantiles más bien descuidados. A Emily todo eso le dio mala espina.

-¿Qué haría una chica de 14 en un sitio así?- preguntó Emily inspeccionando la zona

-No creo que viniera aquí simplemente a pasar el rato- continuó Rossi internándose en el parque- tampoco creo que fuera secuestrada aquí, hay cámaras de vigilancia- señaló en un techo cercano- pero…- dudó

-Las cámaras están cortadas- señaló Emily, pues era evidente que había unos cables cortados- tal vez si sucedió algo aquí… llamaré a García- espero mientras marcaba- ¿Penélope? -

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Em?- contestó de inmediato la analista

-¿Cómo supimos que una de las chicas estuvo en este parque?-

-Por rastreo de su celular- explicó García- la señal la colocó ahí hace dos días y hace tres-

-Hay cámaras, pero están cortadas, ¿crees que puedas averiguar cuando dejaron de funcionar? -

-Dame un segundo-

Rossi y Emily cruzaron una mirada mientras esperaban, Rossi nuevamente la estaba analizando, pero a Emily no le importó, estaba concentrada en eso, sentía que estaba cerca de algo, de algo muy importante. Y aunque una parte de su cerebro también pensaba en Hotch, la realidad es que lo hacía con cierta resolución. En eso García interrumpió sus pensamientos soltando un gritito a través del teléfono.

-Una de nuestras chicas, Ane, estuvo ahí, se encontró con un sujeto algo mayor que ella, dos días seguidos… tras el último encuentro el sujeto miró a la cámara, se tapó el rostro, corrió y un par de minutos después la cámara se apagó- explicó García

-Penélope, ¿puede verse su rostro? - preguntó Rossi

-Espera... espera… Sí, lo tengo- dijo García al momento

-García, revisa las otras ubicaciones que nos diste, si hay cámaras de seguridad es probable que también lo encontremos- pidió Emily – nosotros nos moveremos a revisar la zona, pero creo que tenemos a nuestro sujeto-

Colgaron el teléfono y volvieron a la camioneta velozmente. Probablemente el sujeto las había engatusado, ganado su confianza en un par de encuentros neutrales, antes de atreverse a actuar. Mientras arrancaban Rossi miró nuevamente a Emily.

-La Emily Prentiss confiada y lista para resolver me gusta más que la Emily silenciosa y asustada- comentó

-Y a mí también- admitió Emily con resignación

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces? -

\- Lo que debí hacer hace algunas semanas- contestó Emily- dejar de tragarme mis palabras-

Y lo decía en serio. Aunque sabía que, en el fondo, eso tenía un terrible significado.


	7. Chapter 7

**N.A.** Para Paula, que espero pronto lea esto. Con cariño.

 **7- Tomar las riendas**

" _Siempre hay_ _dos opciones_ _._ _Dos_ _caminos_ _a_ _tomar_ _._ _Uno de ellos es_ _fácil_ _._ _Y_ _su_ _única recompensa_ _es que_ _es_ _fácil"._ Autor desconocido

Emily y Rossi volvieron a la UAC, tras haber revisado otro par de sitios nuevamente con cámaras cortadas, y fueron directo a ver a Hotch, tenían muchas ideas, muchas pistas y sólo faltaba la investigación de García para asegurar que tenían un único sospechoso, para saber cuál había sido el modus. Los dos estaban preocupados y alertas, su mente estaba totalmente en eso mientras recorrían la UAC, podían ver en la sala de reuniones a Reid y Morgan trabajando en un perfil geográfico y analizando varios detalles más, imaginaron que JJ estaba con García, todos totalmente en su trabajo. Hotch iba entrando en ese momento a su oficina después de hablar con algunos detectives de la policía local; Emily y Rossi apresuraron el paso para alcanzarlo.

-Tenemos algo- dijo Rossi al entrar

-Es la primera buena noticia que tenemos- dijo Hotch preocupado- JJ y yo estuvimos con los padres de las chicas y están terriblemente preocupados, pero es obvio que no prestaban nada de atención a la vida de sus hijas-

-Probablemente por eso a este sujeto le fue tan fácil llegar a ellas- comentó Emily- nadie estaba al pendiente de ellas y que alguien más llegará a prestarles atención debió ser muy atractivo, lo suficiente como para accedieran a guardar el secreto, para verse con un desconocido-

-¿Crees que él las tenía vigiladas?- preguntó Hotch sorprendido

-No, pero no es difícil, García reviso sus actividades de internet, las tres son chicas que ponían toda su vida en línea, lo que pensaban, lo que hacían, a donde iban o con quien- explicó Emily muy seria- no era difícil saber que necesitaban o como encontrarlas-

-Lo único que necesito fue ir a buscarlas, encontrar el momento para acercarse a ellas y engatusarlas- completó Rossi siguiendo la idea de Emily- simplemente tenía que ser atento con ellas, tal vez…-

-Encontrarlas en un momento de debilidad- siguió Emily totalmente sincronizada con Rossi- una conversación accidental y alentarlas era lo único que necesitaba y luego…-

-Volver a chocarse con ellas como por casualidad, el vínculo ya estaba hecho, otro encuentro, otra conversación y que cualquiera de ellas terminara dándole un modo de contactarlas era cosa de nada…- era Rossi quien completaba la idea

-Le tomaría como mucho un par de semanas conversando para que él fuera lo suficientemente convincente y las citará en otro sitio- la mente de Emily iba tan rápido como la de Rossi- tendríamos que investigar personas que hayan conocido…-

-Hace cosa de tres o cuatro semanas como mucho- David Rossi parecía complacido de la coordinación de ideas con Emily- habría que decirle a García que revise especialmente sus registros de llamadas de esas semanas y…-

-También revisar nuevos amigos en sus Facebooks y seguidores de sus twitter o blogs de un par de semanas atrás- concluyó Emily

-Creo que es momento de dar el perfil- señaló Rossi

-Primero tenemos que hablar con el resto del equipo- interrumpió Hotch que nunca se había sentido tan ajeno a una conversación del trabajo, casi al caso

-Pues vamos entonces- sonrió Rossi esperanzado en ir avanzando

Los tres estaban por salir de la oficina cuando el celular de Hotch sonó, el no dijo nada y contestó al instante, los otros agentes se quedaron quietos esperando, tal vez sería alguna otra pista para el caso, pero se sorprendieron al descubrir que era Haley. Davis Rossi frunció el ceño y cruzó una mirada significativa con Emily.

-Esto puede tardar un poco- dijo Hotch al aire y siguió con la llamada

Durante un momento ni Emily ni David supieron bien que hacer, se quedaron medio paralizados escuchando como Hotch confortaba a Haley por quien sabe qué cosa, nuevamente los agentes cruzaron una mirada y al ver la decisión en los ojos de Emily, Rossi simplemente asintió y susurró "ya me hago cargo yo", antes de salir de la oficina. Emily tomó aire.

Seguramente lo que estaba por hacer era una locura, pero a grandes males grandes soluciones, con toda la seguridad que había en ella dio dos pasos decididos hasta Hotch y le arrebató el teléfono antes la total sorpresa de Hotch, ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos al hacerlo.

-Hola, Haley- dijo ella y no dio oportunidad de que la otra mujer la interrumpiera- soy Emily, de verdad lamento interrumpir tu conversación, seguro que era fascinante, pero me temo guapa que estamos en medio de un caso sumamente importante y por ahora Aarón tiene que centrar toda su atención en esto, pero no te preocupes, yo veré que te llame cuando esto acabo, ¿estamos de acuerdo?-

-D… de... de acuerdo- tartamudeó Haley al teléfono

-Perfecto, ciao- dijo Emily muy segura y colgó el teléfono.

Tuvo que tomar aire antes de enfrentarse con la mirada de Hotch. El jefe de la UAC se había quedado totalmente anonadado ante el atrevimiento de Emily, alargó la mano para recuperar su celular casi por un acto reflejo, su rostro estaba cargado de preguntas que parecía no terminar nunca de formular. Emily le sostuvo la mirada hasta que él pudo recuperar el habla

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-

-Estamos en un caso, Aarón- dijo Emily que estaba muy segura de su respuesta- tenemos tres chicas desaparecidas y estamos en estado de alerta, estar en esa posición nos obliga a poner toda nuestra atención al caso, conversar con tu exesposa no está incluido en ese estado de alerta-

-Era importante-

-Esto también, de hecho, me atrevo a decir que esto es muy importante-

-Lo que le sucedió a Haley…-

-Lo que le sucedió a Haley fue horrible, traumático, si, lo sé- lo interrumpió una molesta, aunque serena Emily- pero de eso ya hace más de un mes, Aarón y estas chicas están sufriendo ahora, mientras hablamos, mientras dudamos y mientras nos distraemos, así que lamento mucho lo que le sucede a Haley, pero no es el momento-

-Emily…-

-Escúchame Aarón- Emily no daba lugar a ser interrumpida- como le prometí a Haley en cuanto esto acabe podrás llamarla y hablar de lo que quieras, sólo te voy a pedir dos cosas antes de eso y quiero que lo entiendas muy bien. Primero, vas a terminar el caso y vas a pensar seriamente porque este perfil lo hemos hecho casi todo Rossi y yo en lugar de contar con tu intervención, vas a pensarlo muy seriamente-

-¿Y la segunda?- preguntó Hotch algo turbado

-Vas a aceptar que tienes que hablar conmigo- dijo Emily- basta de evitarlo, de no tener tiempo, sé que es más sencillo no confrontarnos, pero basta. Vas a encontrar el momento para hablar seriamente conmigo, porque si llegamos a mañana y sigues evitándolo se acabó Aarón-

Hotch se sorprendió al escucharla hablar así, tan seria, tan lejos de sentimentalismos, poniendo sus condiciones como si fueran sencillas, como si no se metieran con las emociones de nadie. Le sostuvo la mirada y entendió el alcance de lo que la morena estaba diciendo, se sorprendió aún más y no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto amenazado por esa condición. Sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano tendría que confrontarla, pero no esperaba que fuera así, Emily le recordaba demasiado el mundo que trataba de evitar saliendo todo el tiempo al rescate de Haley. No había tenido tiempo de enfrentarse a haber matado a Foyet, a haber salvado a su hijo, a que la vida había dado un giro total, vivía al momento, al día, porque era más sencillo, porque Haley estaba tomando las riendas de la situación de su vida y por el momento era más fácil dejarla, Emily le recordaba que todo eso era un engaño.

-¿Estas diciendo que terminaras conmigo?- se atrevió a preguntar

-Sí, exactamente estoy diciendo eso- sentenció Emily- es todo, es lo que estoy dispuesta a tolerar-

-Em…-

-Ahora voy a alcanzar a Rossi y vamos a presentar este perfil y más vale que estes ahí Hotch- Emily camino hasta la puerta y se detuvo, no sólo esperando que él la siguiera, también para añadir- este es tu trabajo Aarón, esto es lo que haces y lo que eres, no lo eches todo a perder por una mujer que ni siquiera acepta que esto es parte de ti-


	8. Chapter 8

**N.A.** Aquí ya esta la continuación! Espero que les guste. Gracias a todos por leer y por sus geniales comentarios. Este capítulo es especial para SamCR87, ojala te guste.

 **8- Pero no es tan sencillo**

Al final las piezas se fueron juntando, el perfil resulto muy acertado y toda la policía partió de eso, la cantidad de pedófilos y depravados en el área era considerable, pero que coincidieran con los horarios escolares de las chicas eran menos. Al final tenían un número limitado de sospechosos, sólo había que encontrarlos e interrogarlos. Se separaron para ello.

Emily y Rossi fueron a buscar al sospechoso más probable, el propio Hotch había tenido esa idea ya que eran los que tenían más control sobre el caso, habían hecho las partes más importantes, de tal modo que seguro, si el sospechoso era el culpable, era más probable que lo descubrieran al momento. Del equipo, Hotch y García eran los únicos que se mantuvieron en la UAC; desde su pequeña guarida García mantenía contacto con todo el equipo y reportaba cualquier novedad, era el cerebro y ojos de la operación.

Y Hotch… Hotch no sabía bien porque se había quedado, había sido participe del perfil, de la eliminación de sospechosos, de todo… y se había quedado para coordinarse con los investigadores y la policía, técnicamente, era la versión oficial, pero eso estaba hecho, bien podía alcanzar al resto del equipo, o trabajar con García, pero su mente estaba inevitablemente en otro lado, no es que no le interesara el caso o las chicas desaparecidas, sólo que… las palabras de Emily se le habían clavado muy profundo. Y ella tenía razón, para que fingir que no. Tenía que parar con eso, tenía que enfrentarse a lo que había pasado, a los recuerdos de Foyet, a que estar siempre para Haley no borraba eso ni cambiaba el pasado que habían tenido juntos, especialmente el divorcio.

Y no podía darse el lujo de perder a Emily, ella era lo único que parecía tener sentido en su vida, aunque si lo analizaba no tenía mucho sentido que ella ya le hubiera tolerado todo eso. Se sentía devastado. Su mente se perdió en eso… Emily básicamente le estaba dando un ultimátum, ni siquiera para que se alejara de Haley, era para que hablaran, las cosas entre ellos debían estar muy mal, de hecho, si estaban muy mal. En eso entro la llamada de Rossi.

-Lo tenemos- declaró el agente mayor

-¿Es él? ¿tienen a las chicas?- Hotch sonrió levemente pensando que lo habían logrado

-A dos de ellas…- dijo Rossi y Hotch notó la pesadez en su voz- es probable que haya matado ya a Ane, pero no nos dice nada y las chicas están en shock, Emily las llevará a ellas para allá, sería genial si la ayudas a tranquilizarlas-

El corazón de Hotch dio un salto, no sabía si quería trabajar solo con Emily, no después de su conversación. Mientras Rossi le terminaba de explicar todo tuvo que admitir que lo único bueno de eso es que le provocaba muchas emociones, era la primera vez en semanas que se sorprendía con el corazón acelerado por pensar en Emily, temiendo y deseando verla, queriendo pelear por tenerla a su lado, de cierto modo eso era bueno. Al menos tenía eso… quien sabe si Emily lo viera del mismo modo.

-¿Y el sospechoso?- preguntó Hotch

-Ya lo llevan los policías- explico Rossi- los otros van en camino, le dejaremos el interrogatorio a Morgan y a Reid, Emily y yo ya lo hablamos-

-¿No tengo opinión en eso?- dijo Hotch y hubiera querido no sonar resentido

-Aarón, cuando estés más centrado podrás opinar y hacer lo que quieras- le reprendió Rossi- pero por ahora, ya que casi no contamos contigo para resolver esto, nosotros hemos tomado las decisiones, ahora por favor, espera a Emily y trata de mantener la mente en esto-

Hotch no dijo más, le hubiera gustado replicar, pero no estaba en posición de hacerlo, lo sabía; las palabras de Emily seguían golpeando su mente; sabía que debía concentrarse, calculaba que tenía unos treinta y cinco minutos como mucho antes de que Emily volviera, para entonces tenía que tener las cosas claras. Era muy poco tiempo, pero las cosas no podían seguir así o acabar así. No sabía ni como había caído tan bajo. Por primera vez se preguntó qué tan diferente hubiera sido su vida si no hubiera salvado a Haley, era un pensamiento horrible pero no podía evitar preguntárselo. No podía ni imaginar que Emily ya se había hecho esa misma pregunta cientos de veces. Y ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de si era justo decir que tal vez todo hubiera sido más fácil.

Pero Hotch, en ese mismo momento, sabía que no era por salvar a Haley, que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era su culpa, que la confusión, los problemas para trabajar y el estar a punto de perder a Emily eran su responsabilidad. Él había provocado todo eso. Y no podía seguirse escondiendo en decir que estaba "pagando su deuda a Haley", no podía correr a cada llamada de Haley y pensar que por ello hacía todo bien, porque no era verdad. Se escondía de lo que había pasado, no confrontaba lo que había hecho, se sentía culpable de que Foyet fuera hasta Haley y Jack, se sentía responsable de lo que había pasado y por tanto responsable de sacar eso de la mente de todos. Y si bien Haley y Jack estaban bien, él no lo estaba y, evidentemente, Emily menos. Enterró la cara entre las manos. Emily había dicho "…no lo eches todo a perder por una mujer que ni siquiera acepta que esto es parte de ti" y sabía que tenía razón, lo estaba echando todo a perder. Y no es que Haley no estuviera agradecida, ni que Emily le estuviera pidiendo que no la ayudará o viera más, pero si le estaba pidiendo que tomará una distancia razonable antes de que su vida colapsará.

Él no había estado realmente presente en ese caso, ni en ninguno de los anteriores, no había hecho un buen trabajo en semanas, no había sido un buen jefe, o buen agente, no había actuado como un perfilador profesional… y no había sido un buen novio, lo tenía claro. Tenía que reparar sus errores. No sólo volverse un dócil servidor de Haley, no sólo compensarla a ella. Y tenía que admitir lo cobarde que había sido con todo eso, porque si no lo admitía no iba a poder resolverlo. Trataba de ordenar todo… "Voy a pasar el resto de mi vida compensándotelo" le había dicho a Haley mucho tiempo atrás y eso intentaba hacer, pero lo estaba haciendo mal, estaba exagerándolo, estaba escondiéndose. Era un cobarde. Y era un tonto, y si Emily no lo había mandado a volar antes debía ser porque lo amaba mucho, y en ese momento no lo merecía.

Y entonces tocaron a su puerta. Emily estaba ahí. Por su mirada llevaba ahí algo de tiempo. Él no la había escuchado llegar.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó ella

-Sí, sí… no te oí llegar… ¿cuánto tiempo paso?, ¿hacemos esto?- trato de volver a ser profesional

-No te preocupes por eso- lo cortó ella- ya me he hecho cargo- Hotch la miró confundido- desde que te llamó Rossi ha pasado algo más de una hora, Hotch; y en el camino aquí las chicas se han puesto a llorar, tuve que detenerme y hablar con ellas, consolarlas y dejar que me contaran, que pudieran desahogarse de un hombre que estuvo a punto de violarlas y acuchillarlas, de ver a ese hombre matar a la única que tuvo verdadero coraje para enfrentarlo, de la sangre y las amenazas- Emily lo decía triste- lo único bueno es que les dijo cuanto iba a tardar en llevarse el cuerpo y algunas pistas que Rossi y yo pudimos unir por teléfono-

-¿Encontraron el cuerpo?- preguntó Hotch

-Sí… la policía lo encontró hace unos diez minutos; JJ está ahora con los padres, eso no va a ser fácil para nadie- Emily parecía algo abatida

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Hotch genuinamente preocupado

-Esta chica muerta me hizo pensar…- suspiró- que a veces ser fuerte y valiente es más riesgoso, hizo algo admirable, ayudo a salvar a las otras, pero ahora está muerta. La vida no es justa, Aarón-

Se dejó caer en el sillón de Hotch. Él se sentó junto a ella, durante un momento ninguno dijo nada, al cabo de un momento Hotch tomó su mano y la sintió estremecerse. Emily apretó su mano con fuerza, como si quisiera fundirse con su mano para siempre y llenarse de la fuerza que sentía que se le estaba acabando, si antes estaba determinada a ser quien ordenara todo, el caso la había dejado muy cansada y desalentada. No soltó la mano de Hotch ni un segundo.

-¿Podemos hablar ahora?- se arriesgó a preguntar él

-Ay Aarón...- suspiró ella

-Sé lo que hice mal- dijo él- me he dado cuenta y… soy un tonto, pero sé cómo enmendar las cosas, cómo reparar el daño-

-No eres un tonto, Aaron Hotchner- susurró ella

A Hotch le hubiera gustado sólo tomarla en sus brazos y besarla, poder decirle en un beso todo lo que sentía, todo lo que temía, como por primera vez en muchas semanas estaba dispuesto a asumir las cosas, a pelear por ella. Pero sabía que no era así de sencillo, que tenía que ponerlo en palabras, que tenía que hablar, que tenía que comprometerse a algo, a arreglar lo que había roto, a recuperar el corazón de Emily quizás.

-Lo mejor será que terminamos- dijo ella y él sintió como se le venía el mundo encima

-Em…-

-Siempre he dicho que una relación que necesita de un ultimátum no merece sobrevivir- explicó ella- yo no me siento orgullosa de haberte dado uno, pero de cierto modo era necesario, pero ahora tienes que volver a poner toda tu vida en orden, tienes que hablar con alguien, tienes que explicarle a Jack y Haley cuáles son las reglas del juego, tienes que hacerte cargo de lo que has hecho, de lo que has roto y sólo entonces podrás tener tu vida bien de nuevo-

-Tú eres parte indispensable de mi vida, Emily-

Y sabía que era verdad, aunque en los últimos tiempos no se había comportado de acuerdo a eso. Emily lo miró largamente, sin soltar su mano, con una mirada cansada más que triste, con una determinación y a la vez una resignación impresionante. Acarició la mejilla de Hotch durante un momento y luego soltó su mano.

-Te quiero, Aarón y me quieres, pero no es tan sencillo-


	9. Chapter 9

**N.A.** Hola a todos. Pues aquí va el final de esta historia, confieso que he escrito este final tres veces, cada vez diferente, y este ha sido el que me ha convencido más, o el que pensé que les podía gustar, no lo sé. Mil millones de gracias por seguir leyendo y por comentar, son los mejores. Va para _Lady Lunera_ , espero que te guste.

 **9- Quizás**

" _Quizás te diga un día que dejé de quererte, aunque siga queriéndote más allá de la muerte y acaso no comprendas en esa despedida, que, aunque el amor nos une, nos separa la vida"- José Saramago_

Ese día habían quedado agotados, emocionales, no eran ni las cuatro de la tarde cuando cerraron el caso, pero ninguno se sentía capaz de seguir trabajando, o de quedarse en el trabajo. Emily había prometido a la madre de la última víctima del caso, un niño de unos doce años que había terminado en el peor lugar y en el peor momento, que iría al entierro al día siguiente, pero le dolía esa promesa.

Hotch llevaba unos quince minutos mirándola desde su despacho antes de atreverse a ir a verla, todos en la UAC parecían desanimados, pero Emily en particular estaba como estática con todo eso, era inevitable, todo eso le había calado muy hondo. No es que los otros la estuvieran pasando mejor, el mismo Hotch sentía que se enfrentaban con uno de sus peores monstruos, pero Emily… la verdad era que Emily no había sido del todo la misma desde que habían terminado. Él lo entendía.

-¿Cómo estás?- sorprendió a la morena sentándose junto a ella

-Sí.. sí…- dudó ella que había estado demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos- ya sabes, estas cosas te dejan incomodo-

-¿Vas a ir al funeral?- preguntó Hotch

-Sí… no quiero realmente- confesó Emily aún con la mirada clavada en quién sabe dónde- he visto a esa pobre madre llorar y tener esperanzas aleatoriamente en los últimos dos días, verla derrumbarse en el funeral de su hijo no me apetece mucho, mi corazón no está para soportar eso… pero se lo he prometido-

-Fuiste su roca en este caso, es normal que quiera verte en el cierre de todo- comentó Hotch y Emily soltó un suspiro- no estoy diciendo por eso que debas ir si no quieres-

-Ya has dicho lo que has dicho, Hotch, no intentes arreglarlo ahora- Emily intentaba sonreír- igual creo que iré-

Hubo un momento de silencio. Todo el equipo empezaba a reaccionar y decidir irse, no era hora aún, pero todos necesitaban respirar aire fresco, limpiar sus mentes, hacer cosas felices que los prepararan para enfrentar lo que viniera la siguiente vez.

-¿Quieres aprovechar que salimos temprano para hacer algo?- se aventuró a preguntar Hotch

-No lo creo- contestó ella un poco tajante- ¿tienes que ver a tu terapeuta hoy?-

-Sí, pero más tarde- explicó Hotch

A Hotch le sorprendía lo bien que recordaba esos detalles Emily, las citas, las horas, las cancelaciones, ella misma había sugerido a la terapeuta; sabía que días veía a Jack, cuando tenía que hacer la terapia con Haley, todo. Hotch sentía que era el modo de Emily de seguirlo amando, pero no se aventuraba a asegurar nada, llevaban ya tres meses separados y en cualquier acercamiento Emily seguía siendo muy tajante. No la culpaba.

-De cualquier modo, he quedado ya con Morgan- dijo Emily

-¿Con Morgan?- Hotch no pudo evitar sonar un poco celoso

-Hemos quedado para un espectáculo de zombies o algo así que quiere ver- explico ella- perdí una apuesta la última vez que salimos y tendré que ir con él, aunque se me ocurre que no es el mejor día para ello-

-Haces muchas cosas con Morgan últimamente- comentó Hotch intentando que sonará al aire, aunque sabía que no era así- ¿debería estar celoso? -

-Ay, Aarón- Emily sólo le lanzó una mirada de reproche

En ese justo instante llegó Morgan y la conversación se cortó, aunque era obvio que de cualquier modo ya no iba a ningún lado, habían, una vez más, tocado terreno peligroso. Emily había dejado bien claro eso el día que terminaron, que durante un tiempo al menos no quería que Hotch intentará reconquistarla ni nada así, no iban a volver, estaba herida; aún se preocupaba por él, aún le hablaba, llegaron incluso a hablar de cómo le explicaría a Haley que hablar con un profesional era buena idea; había estado ahí para organizar los días que pasaría con Jack, pero no más, en cuanto había demasiada cercanía o intento de coqueteo, Emily lo cortaba. Ella no se andaba con medías tintas.

Morgan y Emily subieron al coche del agente y se encaminaron al centro, habían quedado en esa extraña salida desde hacía varias semanas, Emily sospechaba que ella era la acompañante oficial porque García había rechazado esa locura, pero no le importaba, llevaba tanto tiempo haciendo cosas con Morgan que una extrañeza así. Sólo que no era el día ideal. No quería arruinarle el plan a su amigo, pero no le apetecía más que descansar o despejar su mente con algo más simple.

-¿Qué sucede, princesa?- preguntó Morgan mirándola de reojo- ¿no te gustan los zombies?-

-No es eso, Derek… ha sido un mal día- contestó ella

-¿Vas a ir al entierro mañana?- él tampoco se andaba con rodeos

-Creo que iré- contestó Emily sintiéndose agobiada de esa conversación- pero no me apetece hablar de eso-

Y entonces Morgan estacionó el auto. Y miró muy fijamente a Emily, ella sabía que le esperaba un interrogatorio o algo así, conocía muy bien esa expresión. Suspiró pesadamente, tampoco sabía si tenía ganas de eso. Pero Derek Morgan la sorprendió

-No tenemos que ir sino quieres- declaró él

-Compraste esos boletos hace más de un mes-

-Pues sí, pero es un mal día… si tienes un mal día no puedo llevarte a esto-

-Derek…-

-No es gran cosa, a mí tampoco me ha dejado un poco incómodo este caso- se explicó Morgan- así que no pasa nada, hagamos otra cosa-

-¿Seguro?- Emily se sentía realmente agradecida de tener otra opción

-¿Qué dices de unas cervezas y un juego de dardos?-

-Cuenta conmigo- sonrió Emily finalmente

Dos horas y unas cuatro cervezas después, estaban ambos más o menos empatados en número de victorias, se reían y se habían olvidado de todo el caso. Emily adoraba las tardes así, donde sólo le preocupaba el momento y no todo lo demás, nada de trabajo, de casos con niños muertos y de Hotch. Le gustaba a veces no pensar en Hotch y la ruptura, a ella tampoco le gustaba que estuvieran separados, pero tenía que ser así, era mejor, al menos lo sería durante un tiempo.

-¿Una partida final?- propuso Morgan

-¿Qué obtendrá el que gane?- preguntó Emily entusiasmada

-Derecho a hacer un interrogatorio al otro o a obligarlo a hacer una cosa estúpida en el bar, ¿qué dices?-

-Hecho-

Emily había contado y sabía que llevaba un par de victorias más que Morgan, apelaba a su suerte y se imaginaba poder hacer que Morgan coqueteara con el cantinero, le apetecía obligarlo a eso. Sabía que ganaría… y no ganó. Morgan había guardado sus mejores tiros para ese momento. Y tenía claro que lo que él quería era ese interrogatorio. Consiguió un par de tragos y obligó a Emily a sentarse frente a él.

-¿Hotch coqueteaba contigo hoy?- fue Morgan directo al punto

-¿De verdad?, ¿de verdad quieres que hablemos con Hotch?- refunfuñó Emily

-Perdiste, tienes que contestar lo que yo quiera- sonrió Morgan

-Vale…- Emily se cruzó de brazos molesta- no, no estaba coqueteando conmigo, o no exactamente, quería saber si hacíamos algo ya que habíamos acabado temprano-

-Venga, Emily, por favor no me digas que lo rechazaste para venir conmigo, me sentiré muy culpable-

-No es eso, Derek, es… no me apetecía hacer algo con él, no me apetece-

-¿No vas a perdonarlo nunca?-

Emily soltó un suspiro, grandiosa pregunta, justo por eso no quería hablar del asunto, porque todo eran preguntas y preguntas, pero nunca tenía una respuesta, ni para los demás ni para ella misma. Esos tres meses habían sido larguísimos en muchos aspectos. Primero había pasado unas tres semanas en actitud "estoy bien, aquí no pasa nada", conviviendo con Hotch con normalidad, apoyándolo con muchas cosas, escuchándolo cuando comentaba cosas sobre su terapeuta (que ella misma había recomendado) y luego se le había acabado el maquillaje emocional y llevaba una temporada más bien alicaída.

Que Morgan quisiera indagar en eso no le gustaba, pero Emily le debía mucho de su estabilidad emocional, siempre la había apoyado, había estado para escucharla y para aconsejarla, le parecía injusto negarse a darle información.

-No es que no lo perdone- dijo ella al fin- es complicado-

-¿Sigues enamorada de él?-

-Sí- de eso si estaba muy segura

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?- Morgan trataba genuinamente de entender

-Me lastimó mucho, Derek, entonces… necesitaba distancia, darle tiempo para que entendiera todo lo que salió mal, y también para que yo tuviera tiempo de sanar mis heridas. Un tiempo para saber si superaríamos esto, si él superaría a Haley…- Emily lo reflexionaba mientras lo decía- lo perdone, es sólo que…-

-¿Tienes miedo de que sea pronto y esto se pueda repetir?-

-De cierto modo sí-

-¿Aún te preguntas que hubiera pasado si no salvaba a Haley?-

-Pues…- Emily se lo había preguntado mil veces desde el día que Hotch había rescatado a su exesposa, si ese minuto había cambiado su vida para siempre, sin embargo, la vida era imprevisible- no, ya no-

-¿Crees que ustedes dos vuelvan a estar juntos algún día?-

Pero Emily no se atrevió a contestar y dio otro trago a su bebida. Eso sí que se lo preguntaba todo el tiempo, cada día desde que ella puso punto final a su relación. No quería creer nada aún, a pesar de que sabía que Hotch no se había rendido ni un solo día.

-¿Si le pidiera yo que te acompañé mañana al funeral, te molestaría?- preguntó Morgan

-No- contestó ella suavemente

-¿Sí le sugiriera que puede invitarte a algún lado y charlar amistosamente, te molestaría?-

-No-

Y era verdad. De boca de Morgan entendía que los demás miembros del equipo también se preguntaban qué pasaría con ellos, si algún día se iba a recomponer eso. Los amaba por preocuparse, pero no tenía respuestas claras, aunque en ese justo momento, Morgan parecía hacer todas las preguntas adecuadas. Sonrió muy levemente.

-Entonces, dime Emily- empezó Morgan muy serio- ¿Crees que ustedes dos vuelvan a estar juntos algún día? -

-Sí… - dijo ella al fin- sí lo creo-

Porque a pesar de que había mil cosas de la vida que podrían obligarlos a separarse, la realidad era que no podrían nunca negar su historia.

-Sí… me gustaría creer que sí-

 **FIN**


End file.
